DFO The Smash Bros Tournament!
by dialga1788
Summary: The female mechanic, Seungyon, and her rarely mentioned robot, Choba, sign up for tryouts to enter the worldwide Smash Bros. Tournament. How will it turn out? Will she be the new smash champ? Rated T for language, blood, electrical shocks, etc.


"Excuse me. Is this the area to try out for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament?" Seungyon, the female mechanic asked. Her face featured blue, clear eyes, extremely bright blond-tan kind of hair, and- well, you get the idea. She wore a white top, a skirt that appeared to be black, and occasionally a white coat that had strange patterns inscribed on it. She also wore glasses and goggles.

"Oh right over there ma'am. Oh, and since it's your first time here, why don't you take this," The clerk said as he handed her the rule guidebook.

"Thank you. Oh! I should be on my way!" Seungyon ran over to the try out area, reading the rules:

_ No cheating_

_ You can receive point deductions from performing dirty tricks, although they aren't necessarily cheating._

_ Summons are allowed, however, they're power will be deducted slightly. Exceptions are final smashes_

"Those are the only rules? Oh well," Seungyon whispered to herself. She arrived at the stage area to try out. She was given her entry number, which was 10.

"Entry ten, please some up on stage," The judges said via their microphones. Seungyon ran up the small staircase. At the site of the mechanic, the judges were whispering to each other about what she should do," Ok then, first, we need you to break this orb." One of the judges threw a smash ball at her. She caught it with ease.

"So…I just need to break this right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Well, ok then. This shouldn't seem to hard…" Seungyon held up the glowing orb, and gave it a hard punch. It shattered into tiny bits. A remote control was revealed in her hands. A bunch of dummies appeared in front of her.

"When you shatter a smash ball, you can activate a special ability called a final smash. It's extremely powerful, but some are inaccurate. Why don't you try it out?" One of the judges said.

"O-ok then…" Seungyon pressed the button on the remote control. Her robot Choba started to transform into a large battledroid armed with machine guns, missiles, and homing lasers. She aimed for the dummies and pressed the lock on button, the robot started firing the machine guns, followed by the missiles, and ended with the homing lasers. Half of the stage. Decimated.

"God, that's one powerful robot. She could be the champion in no time!" One judge whispered.

"You're right. But it's still her first time. You never know," The other replied.

"Excuse me, did you two say something?" Seungyon asked.

"N-n-no! Nothing! You made it into the first round though!" The first judge answered.

"Yes! I made it in!"

"Just stand by everyone else that passed over there," The second judge said.

"Ok!" Seungyon gave a smile, and ran over to the line of people.

"Next!" The judge shouted.

The line was filled with every Nintendo character imaginable. Even Wario passed!

"Hello!" Seungyon said warmly, and noticed the plumber with a red hat and blue overalls," Oh! Are you Mario? Everyone in Empyrean knows about you!"

"Ah! Hello! Yes! It's-a me! Mario!" The red hat plumber replied.

"And I'm-a Luigi!" A taller man with a green hat and blue overalls appeared," I'm-a Mario's younger brotha!"

"It's nice to meet you two!" Seungyon replied, "I'll be looking forward to the tournament! I wonder how it starts…" A loud shout coming from a microphone abruptly arrived.

"Welcome to the third Smash Bros. Tournament! Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" The emcee shouted. The group of entrants were transported into a large, flat platform with three smaller platforms levitating above it," The first match will be held! Introducing Entry number 15! Link!" The crowd started cheering for one of the original entrants," versus! Entry number 10! A newcomer actually! Seungyon!" The crowd stared in awe.

"I wonder what she specializes in?" one of the audience said. A male spitfire suddenly appeared next to him.

"Mechanics, guns, anything related to machinery. She became immune to electrical shocks at age five," he replied.

"Interesting!" The boy said," Oh! The match is about the start!"

"3! 2! 1! Fight!" Link suddenly began charging with his shield. Seungyon however, still remembered her ranger training before becoming a mechanic( because shooting alone wasn't enough), and was able to get out of the way with extreme ease. Link was looking around wondering where she went.

"Damn she's fast! Where the **** is she?" Link asked.

"Behind you~!" Seungyon was obviously mocking Link. The G-1 Corona shot him behind his back and fell forward, recovering fairly quickly. Seungyon changed the form of the floating cannon into G-2 Rolling Thunder, the second of the G-series where the corona splits into three, and dashed past him, slamming link's stomach with her first with amazing force. The robot did its share of work, firing an electrical shock again, into his stomach," remember, study your enemy's tactics, and think fast for a counter. If you don't know your enemy, it's advised not to attack head on." Seungyon's tone of voice became serious. Link only gave a cough, made one last attempt to attack her, failed, and he fell over.

~~~~~~~~~Link's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The shock was painful… I've lost… But, Seungyon, I'll keep your words in mind. I'll be sure to win next time… Just you wait…

~~~~~~~~Seungyon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

His determination was impressive. He fought till he couldn't take it anymore. He has guts. I can tell you that, but what he didn't have, was strategy. A person should know his/her limits. When one strategy doesn't work, think of another.

"Don't overwork yourself Link," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mysterious Spitfire's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

She's doing well so far. I'm impressed. Say what? If you can keep it up, maybe I'll give you something in return…

~~~~~~~~~~Emcee's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can Link stand up?" I shouted through my microphone," or has he fallen?" I heard those words from our newcomer. She's definitely in it to win, but more like, she entered to teach some good lessons some of our contestants don't know. Link didn't stand up, but his pulse was normal. I guess he lost," And the winner is…Seungyon! That was actually pretty quick!" The crowd roared. But to my surprise, Link stood up! " Wait! Is Link still in it?"

~~~~~~~~~Reader's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

Link charged at Seungyon with all his strength, and tried to slash her back. Luckily for her, though, she noticed it at the last second and blocked it with her gun.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," she said, and smacked him in the back. Link fell unconscious," But, I still have to give you credit for your determination." And Seungyon dropped Link," he's out of it. Take him to a place where he can rest."

"Well then, I guess Seungyon did win!" The emcee shouted. The crowd roared yet again.


End file.
